Sweet Serenity
by white pedal
Summary: The retelling of the Fairytale "Snow White" from Yugioh, Serenity is the disowned princess pf Black Dragon and her brother Joseph has been missing for years. And now her stepmother and stepsister see her as a threat because of her beauty, and will do whatever it takes to get rid of her.
1. Prologue

_Hello, so I wrote this story a while back but as I reread it I said "...Okay I need to make some changes" So I deleted it and started over again on the story with newer idea's. This is based on the fairy tale Snow White, and since I love that story so much and Yugioh, I decided to write this story._

_Enjoy:)_

_I do not own Yugioh or the fairytale except my OC's._

* * *

Long ago there was a land called the Black Dragon kingdom that was in a great depression. The king was an alcoholic who could care less about his people and was a very violent man, he struck the servants when he was angry, and when he was intoxicated he would go as far as to hit them with blunt objects as well as use his sword to try to kill them. He also started wars with other kingdoms because of his drinking problem and his people suffered greatly. His queen was worse. She seemed soothing on the outside but on the inside she is resentful and spiteful, her marriage to the king was an arrange marriage and it was an unhappy one. The king use to be a kind man but after he married the queen, because of her not wanting to be his wife, she verbally abused him and he started drinking to numb the pain and is the main source of the kingdoms misery.

To make things worse they have a son together named Joseph who had to witness his parents conflict. His mother despised him for binding her and her drunk husband together and having his fathers appearance, but Joseph was a kind-hearted boy and he ignored his mother's harsh words and everyday he would try to prove her wrong-that he is nothing like his father. One day when he was three and a half, his mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with hair that was the color of the sunset, fair skin and innocent gray-green eyes. Joseph loved her the second he saw her and because everything became quiet and peaceful when she was born, the people in the castle gave her the name Serenity, for she brought peace into the palace.

Joseph and his parents were happy for a while. But the happiness didn't last, years later when the prince was ten and the princess was seven and a half, their mother was caught having an affair by their father. Their parents had a terrible argument and it made the king so angry that he had the queen banished for her betrayal, the queen demanded that she take Serenity with her but Joseph plead with his father to not let his mother take his sister away. He pleaded with his father so much that he had no choice but to listen to his son, and the queen left the kingdom empty-handed while the children stayed with their father. The king couldn't bear to look at his daughter ever since because she had her mother's eyes and auburn hair, the relationship between the king and his children became more toxic and distant. Even though the children and the king do not have a relationship they can agree on one thing. The former queen had hurt all three of them deeply.

One year after the kings former wife's banishment, a neighboring kingdom wished to make an alliance with the Black Dragon kingdom. The king didn't want to go at first because he thought it was a waste of time, but then he saw the kingdoms ruler, he was immediately enchanted.

The kingdoms ruler was a queen named Medea who was known for her incredible beauty. She had fire-red hair that was curled and glossy, and light fair skin with a beauty mark under her right eye. She had Sapphire blue eyes that were filled with confidence, which had long eyelashes. She wore dark blue eyeshadow and her lips were painted red with lipstick. She had an hour-glass figure and wore a green tight dress to show it and a gold tiara. The king was attracted to the beautiful queen.

The queen also had a daughter around Joseph's age named Miho. She had velvet hair tied in a ribbon and blue eyes like her mother. she was a cute girl but was very spoiled, selfish and shallow. She wore a yellow dress and had a cute smile, but if there was something she didn't like she would demand for it to be taken away. Joseph and Serenity didn't like her, but bit their tongue's, for the king was infatuated with her mother.

Then the unbelievable happened. After several days of negotiation, the king and queen became betrothed.

Joseph and Serenity did not know how it was possible for the king to fall for the woman so quickly. She was a great beauty, but they never thought he would ask for her hand in marriage that fast, especially since he went through a failed marriage the year before. Three months later the king and queen Medea got married, making her their step-mother and Miho their step sister.

But on their wedding night tragedy struck. The king was found dead in the bed chambers with a knife in his chest. He had twelve pints while he was waiting for his new bride and an assassin came in and finished him off. The next day there was a funeral for the dead king, Joseph and Serenity may not have liked the man, but they still paid their respects, for he had suffered greatly from his ex-wife's rejection and betrayal, and that he became a broken man despite his anger. He had at least merciful to keep Serenity with them, even though he couldn't look at her without being reminded of her mother.

The kings funeral was also the same day that queen Medea became queen of Black Dragon. That was when the prince and young princess saw her true nature. she was cruel and nasty to them and began to make their lives a living nightmare. Miho became snobby to the siblings and would call Serenity a cry baby and call Joseph a mutt. Queen Medea treated Miho like a princess and gave her everything she wanted, and in the process she stripped Joseph and Serenity of their titles and made them servants in the palace.

Then one day, when Serenity woke up, Joseph was missing. She looked all around for her beloved brother and asked the servants for her brothers where about's. To her horror, they did not know either, and Serenity started to worry.

Serenity even went to her step-mother, while she was terrified of the woman, and asked her where her brother was. Her step-mother sneered at her saying she had no idea where he was at. She even asked her step-sister, who gave the poor girl the same cruel answer.

She searched far and wide for Joseph, and to her despair, he was nowhere to be found. That was when Serenity realized that her brother was gone and now she was now all alone, she cried all night afterwards.

Every night, after doing her work she would pray for her brothers return and for them to escape Medea's clutches. To finally be free and be happy.

Sadly, all Serenity could do at that point, is dream of her freedom.

* * *

_End of Prologue._

_Please R&R_


	2. The Prince, the mirror and the thief

**_Now that you read the prologue, let the tale begin! And for some who are confused to as who Medea is, she is Chouno from Yugioh season zero._**

* * *

Almost seven years had passed since the king's death and Medea took over as queen. Needless to say, the situation in the kingdom was much worse now, even worse than under the previous kings rule. Queen Medea's laws were strict and unfair to the point where the oppressed townspeople resented her because of her cruelty. While they admitted she was beautiful to look at, they simply could not stand the woman. For many years the kingdom had been in debt, as the former king had waged so many wars and used a considerable portion of the royal treasury to support his alcoholism, but when Medea had taken over she had done nothing about the problem. As the economic crisis increased in the kingdom over the years, so did her vanity. She was more concerned about her appearance than the peoples needs. She craved for the attention of the people, mostly men, to praise her beauty and if no one did it, everyone would suffer. Instead of governing her kingdom she spent all of her time brushing her hair, trying on dresses and just admiring herself. Her narcissistic nature also made many of the people living in her castle, including the maids, the cooks, and even some of the guards turn against her in secret, they would have risen up against her, but she was too powerful to overcome.

As queen Medea was putting on her lipstick she smirked.

"I have once again achieved perfection. How grateful I am that the years did not affect my beauty."

There was then a knock on the queens door. Medea became annoyed at the interruption. "Who dares disturb me!?"

"It is Miho mother!" Said a young girls voice, "I have something exciting to tell you!"

Medea's went wide-eyed and smiles as she recognizes the voice. "Miho darling! Do come in!"

The door was opened and Miho came in. She was now eighteen years old and over the years she had grown into a petite and beautiful girl, but her personality has not changed in the slightest. Her velvet hair had grown longer and was still tied in a yellow ribbon. She had a slender figure and her skin was fair. She wore a light yellow dress with white frills at the end with a green bow on the front. She had a broad smile on her face with pure excitement.

"Mama! A prince is coming to Black Dragon! The royal messenger told me that the prince wants to make an alliance with our kingdom!"

Medea was surprised by her daughters words. "Really? And why would he want to make an alliance with this disgusting kingdom, this place is a dump!"

"Miho doesn't know, but what Miho does know is that a prince is coming! This is the opportunity I've been waiting for, mother, a prince to come to our land so he ca fall madly in love with me and asks for my hand in marriage! Then when we get married I will become queen!"

Miho always had an ambition when she was a little girl. She always wanted to become ruler of a rich and glorious kingdom with a handsome king by her side- she did not want to rule Black Dragon since it was a miserable land and it was always gloomy. Miho's plan was to find a prince who was the heir to a kingdom that was the most powerful and rich nation in the world, whose queen would be worshiped like a goddess.

Medea began to think it through. If her daughter were to marry the prince then not only will their two kingdoms unite, but if he had any money their economic crisis will be put to an end. She was getting tired of the people complaining about the lack of food and clothing and would do just about anything to shut them up. Miho marrying the prince was her golden ticket.

Medea grabbed her daughter and seated her in front of the mirror. If Miho was going to convince the prince to take her as his wife, she would have to freshen her up.

"Miho, there is a lot of work to be done if you are to make the prince become your husband."

Medea brought out her hair brush and make up.

* * *

In a carriage heading towards the kingdom there was indeed a young handsome prince. His name was Tristan. He was from the kingdom of Hiroto, which was rich in resources, from food to gold, after many years of trading with other lands. He had heard of the crisis that Black Dragon was going through and from the goodness of his heart, since he would soon become king, he had traveled to the kingdom to offer his assistance.

Prince Tristan was tall and built, with brown hair that was pointed at the front of his head. He wore a red shirt with puffy shoulders, a pair of white tights and black boots and a dark blue cape with it. He looked content as he looked outside of the moving carriage.

"We are almost at Black Dragon, Your Highness," said a boy's voice.

Along with the prince was his wing man Ryou. He was a kind and shy young man with long snow-white hair, pale skin and innocent light doe brown eyes who wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a green vest, with white trousers and brown boots.

Tristan looked at Ryou. "Thanks for the heads up, Ryou. It won't be long now before I can meet the queen."

"What do you plan to say when you make your offer to Her Majesty?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to offer anything I have to help her kingdom."

Ryou had a concerned look on his face. "But you must be careful my prince. I have heard that for eighteen years Black Dragon hasn't been doing so well in finances, not to mention the people there are..uh..cranky."

Tristan laughed. "Relax, Ryou. We're going there to help the people, and when they see what we will do for them they will be the happiest campers in the land."

"Uh...sure thing, Your Highness," Ryou said, although he held his shield at the ready as they entered the kingdom..

* * *

That turned out to be a smart move on Ryou's part. As Tristan's carriage entered the kingdom, angry villagers began to throw rotten vegetables at them. Tristan was dumbfounded by the villagers actions while Ryou was simply horrified. The villagers were cursing at them as they continued heading towards the queens castle and half of them were giving them dirty looks.

"They are in a really bad mood today," Tristan said.

The villagers then started to throw a slushy brown substance at the carriage. It smelled absolutely awful and the two boys knew immediately what they were throwing at them and shuddered.

"Monsters!" yelled an angry villager. "We don't need your pity!"

"Can't you see we have suffered enough!" a female villager shouted.

They continued throwing things at them throughout their ride through the village until they reached the castle. The prince and his friend were still disgusted and horrified by the villagers actions, and when they got up Ryou started breathing heavily.

"That was unpleasant." Ryou said shakily.

Suddenly two lines of soldiers came out of the palace and stood in position. The doors opened again, and this time, it was the queen who stood in front of them. Tristan and Ryou bowed down quickly as she came to them. Running behind her was Miho. She was in a light green dress and her hair was in a bun, with the addition of her wearing big diamond earrings. They stopped and looked at them.

"My prince, welcome to Black Dragon, I am queen Medea, but you may call me Chouno."

Medea held out her hand and Tristan got up to kiss it. Then Miho came beside her mother, trying to make herself look cute for the prince.

"I am princess Miho, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tristan kissed her hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet Your Majesties. I am prince Tristan of Hiroto. I heard of your land's crisis and I have traveled far to give you my assistance."

Medea clapped her hands together. "Oh how sweet of you! we do need help if you do not mind."

Miho looked over at the carriage covered in filth and was appalled at the sight. "What happened to your carriage!?"

Tristan rubbed the back of his head and flushed. "Well, when we entered your kingdom, the villagers..well they were um..."

"Say no more, my dear boy. My men shall have it cleaned and it will be good as new!" Medea said. "Now why don't you poor dears come inside and get comfortable, then we shall discuss business."

The two men went inside the castle while Miho and Medea grinned in excitement.

"Miho, this is our chance! the prince will finally get us out of debt!"

"I know!" Miho said, but then she frowned. "He's not that handsome though.." Miho looked at Ryou and smiled dreamily. "His friend, however, is gorgeous, but I can't throw away our chances."

Medea had a stern look on her face as she put an arm around her daughter. "That's right Miho. I plan on suggesting that you two be married in order to help the kingdom and you must show that you are interested in becoming his wife. Having an affair with the white-haired boy is not a good idea at this point." Medea smirked then. "But rest assured, my dear, when you become queen he will be so busy with being king he won't even notice that you are with another man."

Miho's eyes grew big with joy and she cheered. "Yay! Miho will get the best of both worlds!"

"That's right, but you must convince the prince to marry you. I can only tell him about the idea but your actions must match my words and meet his interest in helping Black Dragon. I am counting on you Miho."

Miho clenched her fist and her face was serious with determination. "Right! Miho must do whatever it takes to convince him to marry me so I can become queen! Miho cannot mess this up!"

Medea smiled. "That's my girl."

Medea and Miho went back into the castle, and after they closed the door.

After they closed the door, something popped up from the rose-bush. There was an unknown assailant, who was wearing a black cloak to conceal itself. The mysterious person than look back and forth to make sure no one was around. The assailant left the bushes and moved out to the palace.

* * *

"And here are some more portraits of myself during my years in the grand council," Medea continued as the two boys followed her and Miho down the hallway.

Throughout the tour the queen talked about her life story, from how she was known to be a great beauty throughout her land to being part of an important council. Tristan and Ryou were already starting to get bored with her story but made themselves look interested so they wouldn't disrespect the queen, the maids looked over and saw the two handsome men and whispered to each other.

"What gorgeous boys," a middle-aged maid said in admiration, "It's been a while since had young men around here."

"I heard one of them is a prince," Said a younger maid, "he is here to negotiate with the queen to help our land."

"Really?" said the middle-aged woman surprised.

The younger maid nodded, "Yes."

Then they saw Miho running towards Tristan and Ryou, putting herself between them and holding their arms. The prince and his right winged man have sheepish smiles while Miho giggled.

The middle-aged maid growled. "That Miho is such a spoiled brat! Of course she is actually trying to get both of those boys in the palm of her hands, I swear one day she will become ten times worse than her mother! It won't be long now until she becomes even more crueller and more spoiled than Medea."

The younger maid nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it, for seven years the queen only cared about her appearance and Black Dragon has become the bottom of the barrel, the people are suffering because of her growing vanity."

"While her daughter is flirting with the guards, the servant boys and is just as vain as the queen! And there is no doubt in my mind she is after the prince. I remember that is was her ambition since she came into this castle when Medea married the previous king."

Miho starts smiling at Ryou, who was looking very uncomfortable with her being so close to him. Tristan raised an eyebrow in suspicion as to what the princess was up to and the maids continued to give disapproving looks at the scene.

"And they made the kingdom even worse, they believe they are the gems of this land!" The younger maid pouted.

The older maid, however, had a smirk on her face.

"...They may think they are gems, but _she_ is a diamond in the rough. Those two are no match for her beauty."_  
_

The young maid blinked in confusion. "Huh? Who are you talking about?"

The older maid just smiled.

* * *

Tristan and Ryou are now sitting in the throne room with Medea and Miho. They were sitting on chairs given by the servants and a maid was bringing them their tea, Miho was making googly eyes at Ryou but was trying to redirect the look to Tristan. She promised her mother not to ruin her chances on impressing the prince have him convinced to marry her, she desired the white-haired boy but her lust to become queen was even stronger and she will do whatever it takes to get what she wanted.

"I must say your highness, you have quite a history in the grand council," Tristan says with a polite smile, "So tell me, how is it that you became queen of Black Dragon?"

Medea suddenly started to get teary eyed and looked away "Well, seven years ago I met my darling husband when we were negotiating with our lands. He was a troubled soul, his heartless ex-wife was cruel to him and made him turn to alcohol to numb his pain. He told me how she had betrayed him and we started bonding there and then, it wasn't long before we fell in love and became engaged within a few days," Medea wiped her eyes, "When we married it was the happiest day of my life. But it soon turned into a nightmare on our wedding night when my dear love was assassinated in our bedroom."

Tristan and Ryou gave her sympathetic looks."Your highness we are so sorry for your loss." Tristan says.

Ryou spoke. "I cannot imagine the devastation you felt when he died on your wedding night."

Medea continued sniffling. "It was a tragedy, and the kingdoms debt was so horrible even I couldn't do anything to help when I became queen, because my husband always drank, he took out half of the treasury to support his addiction and tehre is not enough to help the land."

Tristan smiled. "And that's why I'm here, I heard of your crisis and I am ready to aid you in your kingdoms time of need."

Medea gave him a teary smile, "Oh bless your heart!"

While the prince and his friend looked away Medea's expression darkened with a wicked smile.

_"This is perfect! That baboon prince and his white-haired Neanderthal friend are showing their sympathy to us! now all I have to do is suggest that he marries Miho and the balls will be in our court!"_

They suddenly heard a loud thumping noise outside the door. The prince, Ryou, the queen and Miho looked at the direction to where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Miho asked.

"Very odd." Ryou says.

Tristan got up from his chair. "If you wish your majesty me and Ryou can go investigate the sound."

Medea clapped her hands together. "Oh you two are so brave! aren't they Miho?"

Miho nodded in agreement. "Mhm! we sure are lucky to have them protect us!"

"We won't be long." Tristan says, then Ryou and Tristan left the room.

Medea squealed, "This is perfect! when he returns it will be our chance! I will make the proposition for him to ask for your hand in marriage Miho, then the rest will be up to you. Don't let me down."

Miho had a determined look on her face. "I won't mother! the prince will be putty in Miho's hands and I will be certain we will walk down the aisle by dawn!"

Medea smirked.

* * *

Tristan and Ryou started walking around the castle looking for where that sound came from. Ryou actually looked relieved to get out of the room, he was very uncomfortable around Miho when she was giving him that starry look. He saw she was trying to show it to Tristan but she was directing it at him, but when she looked at Ryou he ended up seeing something unpleasant.

Lust.

"Tristan, I'm not so sure about the queen's daughter."

Tristan looks at Ryou with an arched eyebrow, "Why do you say that Ryou? Miho seems nice, and she is pretty cute."

Ryou looks at the prince."I know she's cute...but there is something about her that sends shivers down my spine...promise me you will be careful my league."

Tristan smiles at the pale boy. "No worries Ryou, I'll be careful."

As they walked through the hallways, they kept hearing strange sounds. Tristan ended up getting an idea.

"Ryou, you take the West, I'll go East."

"Are you certain, your highness?"

Tristan smiled, "Positive."

Ryou looked concerned, "I'm not so sure if it is wise my prince, what if it is a thief? Or something worse like...my prince?' Where did you?"

Ryou realized that the prince had already left, he sighed, "I guess I better go West then."

* * *

Tristan started walking out of the castle and went out to the gardens. He decided to take a break from searching the mysterious sound and have his own personal tour of the castle, as he went through the gardens he saw tulips, roses, baby's breath's and bluebells.

"It's beautiful, to think the kingdom is in debt." Tristan says as he went to smell one of the flowers.

He stopped when he heard someone singing. He stood up and realized it was a girl's voice, he started walking into the direction and he heard the singing getting louder and louder, it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life. It was soft yet strong, the melody was soothing and it wasn't long until he found himself in the isolated part of the gardens, and in front of him was a giant cherry blossom tree.

Tristan stared in awe at the tree as it loses most of its petals and flying into the wind. Tristan heard the voice coming from behind the tree and started to go around it, as he reached the to other side he froze.

He started to feel weak to his knee's and felt his heart stop at the sight he was seeing. He saw a girl of the age of sixteen, she wore a worn out dress covered in dirt but was flowing in the breeze. She had light skin that was glowing from the suns gentle kiss, her long auburn hair was flowing and was the color of the sunset and her grey green eyes were sparkling as she sang. When she finished her song she grabbed a cherry blossom and smelt it.

Tristan couldn't breath, he was enchanted by the girl, but the question is, who is she?

* * *

Ryou continued investigating the hallways in the West side of the palace, he started to grow more tired from each step he took and stopped.

He let out a sigh, "Well nothing here, I guess I better head back and find his highness."

Suddenly, Ryou started sniffing the air. What caught his attention was that the air had a sugary scent to it, it smelt so sweet that Ryou started after the direction of the scent. He followed it for a while and it got sweeter and sweeter that he had completely forgotten how tired he was.

"What is that smell?"

Ryou continued walking as the smell became stronger. It wasn't long until he found himself in the kitchen where the staff was busy baking their food for tonight's dinner, Ryou was looking around the kitchen and caught the attention of two women.

"Hello young man," says an elder woman with a smile "may we help you?"

Ryou scratched the back his head and blushed. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but follow the delicious scent that was coming from here."

The two women laughed, "Well aren't you sweet," the other elderly woman said, "I take it that you love food?"

Ryou nodded, "Indeed I do, I smelt something that had the scent of sugar, and I think chocolate as well?"

The two women looked at each other, they started chuckling. "Looks like Daiana's overdoing herself again." Said one of the women with a smile.

Ryou blinked "...Daiana?"

"One of our new bakers in the palace, she's young and takes things to the extreme when it comes to cooking, sweets mostly."

"Oh really?" Ryou says, "like so?"

"For one, the sugary scent you smelt? that was Daiana's cream puffs." Said the younger woman.

That sentence made Ryou go wide-eyed. "Cream puffs!?"

One of the women nodded. "Yes, She just made a batch this morning on the table right there."

The next thing Ryou knew, he saw a plate of cream puffs on the table. They were stock in a little mountain, filled with white cream ad to top them off they were covered in powdered sugar and melted chocolate. Ryou ran over to the table and stared at them with awe and amazement. Ryou loved cream puffs with a passion, they are his favorite treat and would even chew off his own foot to get to them.

"They look delicious!" Ryou exclaimed, he took one cream puff and he ended up eating it. He looked content and felt like he was in Heaven as he ate the sweet little dessert, he had never tasted anything so good in his life.

Suddenly, the door to the back room opened and it caught Ryou's attention.

Ryou looked around to see who was coming in. When he looked behind he saw a girl, she looked around his age with light skin, she had raven black hair that reached the top half of her back with a worn out blue bow in it. She wore a white dress with a blue vest on top and was holding a tray of bread. Her light hazel eyes looked at the boy.

Ryou blushed and swallowed the cream puff harshly.

The older woman smiled. "Honey, this is Daiana."

She smiled at Ryou, "Hi there, it's nice to meet you."

Ryou smiled a bit. "Hello, so you must be the Daiana everyone is talking about."

She blinked." Oh? Am I that talked about around here?"

Ryou smiled, "Well I heard that you are a baker here at the palace."

"Oh that? Well I just came here a few days ago. I am good at cooking, but pastry is my favorite thing to bake, including sweets."

"...I'm still hungry, do you happened to have anymore cream puffs?" Ryou realized what he said and he immediately started apologizing, "Oh I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just that your cream puffs were so delicious that I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry!"

Daiana blinked. "You..want more?"

Ryou flushed in embarrassment, "..Yes, you see I adore cream puffs. And the ones you made are delightful."

Daiana started to turn red. "Really? no one really liked my cream puffs, they said they are too sweet and would make them sick."

"What?" Ryou says in disbelief, "that's absurd, this is the best cream puff I ever had!"

Daiana started to feel a smile creep on her face and her eyes started to get wide with joy. Ryou flushed again and started to twiddle his fingers together and looks at her with uncertainty but smiled.

"So Daiana...would it be alright if I asked for your permission...to have some more of your cooking?"

Daiana was surprised at first, but the nodded happily, "You most certainly can, may I ask for your name?"

Ryou formally bowed to her. "My name is Ryou."

"Ryou...what an interesting name" Daiana smiled.

The women looked at each other with smirks, "Looks like it's true what they say, he quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Ryou and Daiana started giggling.

* * *

Tristan was getting closer to the auburn haired girl, but then he stepped on a twig and it snapped. It startled the two parties and the girl looked at Tristan in surprise and stopped singing.

She gasped and Tristan panicked a bit himself, "Oh! Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you milady." Tristan says quickly.

The girl caught her breath and sighed in relief, "That's alright, there is no need to apologize," she smiled, "It was an honest mistake. I don't think I've seen you around here before, would you mind telling me your name?"

He blinked and then realized he didn't introduce himself and smiled. "I am prince Tristan, I come from the land of Honda. I have a reliable source that said Black Dragon is in a crisis so I came here to help. May I know your name as well?"

She was shocked and bowed quickly, "My name is Serenity. am a servant here at the palace."

"Serenity...what a beautiful name." Tristan says with a smile.

Serenity blushed from his comment, "Oh, thank you, your highness.

Tristan looked at Serenity, "You're welcome. And I must say you have a very beautiful singing voice, I was actually listening to it the whole time."

Serenity turned pink from the princes comment, Tristan blushed and turned away quickly after realizing what he just said.

_"How can I say anything so stupid!? Ah geez I embarrassed her! Nice going you idiot!"_ Tristan shouted in his head.

Serenity looked at him, still blushing a healthy shade of pink, "So, your highness, I take it that you are on a tour of the palace?"

Tristan snapped out of his imagination and answered."Y-yes I am, well, the queen was showing us portraits of herself in her younger years. She didn't really talk much about the kingdom. Then my friend and I heard some noises and went to investigate..and that's how I got here."

"...I see." Serenity said.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. Neither party knew what to see and they kept looking back and forth at each other, Tristan looked at the tree Serenity was standing under and smiled.

"So you like cherry blossoms?" Tristan said and mentally sighed in relief from breaking the silence.

Serenity looks at him in surprise, "That's what they're called? I never knew that."

Tristan looked at her in shock, "You didn't know those were cherry blossoms? how long have you had this tree for?"

Serenity began to think. "For seven years I believe."

Tristan was dumbfounded, but his shock turned into sadness. This kingdom was so poor that this sweet girl probably couldn't get an education for herself to know those things, Serenity looks at him and smiled.

"But I didn't really care about the name," Serenity looks at the cherry blossom tree in awe, "because every year when they fully bloom it makes me happy. They are so pretty when they blow away into the wind, being able to flow freely and go where they wish," Serenity blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry that must have been so silly of me to say."

Tristan smiled at her. "No not at all, you have an interesting way of thinking Serenity," Tristan gently took her hand "Say Serenity, would you do me the honor of showing me around the garden?"

Serenity blinked for a second, but smiled brightly. "I be honored, your majesty."

They started to walk.

* * *

In the hallways, the cloaked figure roamed through without anyone seeing it. The person reached the door and slowly opened it without making a sound, the figure looked inside and saw the queen and Miho sitting on chairs with tired and bored expressions.

Medea and Miho were starting to get irritated for waiting for the prince and Ryou. They were gone for a while already and the queen and princess were beginning to grow impatient from their absence, they were gone for almost an hour and still had yet to return.

"Oh where could they have gone to!?" Miho whined "They had been gone for such a long time!"

"Oh I know!" Medea whined as well, "How long does it take to find the cause of a noise!? A waste of time if you ask me."

Medea got up from her chair and stretched with a yawn, "Well until they get back I'm going into my chambers," Medea looks at Miho, "Miho, I want you to look for them and bring them back here if they do not return within the next hour hour."

Miho nodded in determination, "I will mama!"

Medea walked out of the throne room and shut the door behind her. She started walking down the hallway with her head held high with pride and the figure started to follow, the maids stopped cleaning and bowed as she passed by to show their respect, even though they don't like the queen at all, it gave the figure the perfect opportunity to sneak by the maids without them seeing.

When the queen reached her chambers she closed the door behind her and locked it. The figure stopped when it heard the door lock and silently cursed, but it pressed its ear against the door to listen what was happening in the other room.

Medea collected a sigh and had a smirk on her face and walked towards her wall, there on the brick wall beside her bed was a giant oval-shaped mirror that was framed with gold and it had a dog like creäture of top of it.

But it was no ordinary mirror.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall," Medea chants, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror started to glow. The glass of the mirror was starting to melt and it oozed onto the ground in front of her, when all the mirrors glass melted to the ground the silver goo started to form upwards and change. It formed muscular arms and legs and it for the head it was forming, it transformed into a seven feet tall tanned man with large biceps with long blonde hair. He had scars on his face and had a scowl on his face.

"You, my queen Medea, are the fairest." He said.

Medea squealed and clapped in delight. "Wonderful! Oh how happy you made me Anubis!"

"Of course my queen, a magic mirror cannot tell a lie." He bowed.

Queen Medea had a secret that she concealed from the public, including her deceased husband. For years she has owned a magic mirror that holds the truth of life itself, the man Anubis resides in the mirror and when Medea asks him a question he tells her the answers and Anubis must always tell the truth. But instead of asking about life and the world itself, she always asks the mirror who the fairest of them all is. The mirror will always answer yes.

Medea was spinning around happily until she sat down and took one of her expensive perfumes, she smiled smugly.

"Years later and my beauty is still un-effected!" she started to spray herself, "that is a new record!"

Anubis stood on his spot, he watched her laugh and he still had his permanent scowl on his face. He started talking again.

"However my queen, there is someone who has already destined to surpassed you."

Medea chocked on her perfume and started choking violently when she heard his words. She stood up to catch her breath and looked at Anubis in horror.

"What did you say!?" Medea screeched.

Anubis closed his eyes, "Behold, a lovely young maiden I see, and she is more fair than yourself."

Anubis continued to stand tall unfazed by the queens anger. He knew she was going to react this way, he also has the power to see into the past, present and future, luckily for him he was prepared for the woman's temper tantrum as she threw a vase at the wall.

"How can this be!? I am supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the land! the whole world for that matter, who dares surpass my beauty!" Medea looks at Anubis, "Anubis! reveal her name to me at once, no-show me on the mirror! I want to see who the girl is!"

Anubis closed his eyes and he started to melt back into silver goo. He made his way back to the mirror and started to glow, Medea glared at the mirror as she waited to see which unfortunate soul will suffer her wrath. When the image was clear Medea went wide-eyed in horror.

There in the mirror was a girl at the age of sixteen. She possessed long auburn hair flowing in the wind, her grey green eyes were twinkling at the sight of cherry blossoms being blown away, she was wearing a rag dress that blew in the wind.

_"Rags cannot hide her gentle grace and purity, her hair is the color of the sunset, her eyes are as green as the ocean, her name matches her serene nature."_ Anubis says.

Medea snapped "SERENITY!"

"Correct," Anubis continued, "her beauty surpasses yours, her beauty is so rare she brings light to everything she touches."

Medea was on the verge of collapse. How can this be? she dressed the girl in rags for years so she would look horrible in comparison so her daughter would attract more attention from male suitors, and the mirror is telling her that the little wench is more beautiful than her? how dare she!?

Medea was in shock when she saw someone else come into view of her mirror. She was walking arm in arm with prince Tristan as the young girl was giving him a tour of the gardens. Medea was seeing red.

"The prince is talking to that to that little brat!?"

_" The young prince seems to be taking a liking to her as well. They seem to be getting acquainted with each other."_

Medea started panicking, "This is horrible! That brat has managed to surpass me with my rare beauty! and now the prince is taking an interest in her!? that little harlot will ruin Miho's chances at marrying the baboon and destroy everything!"

_"How do you plan to deal with the issue my queen?"_

Medea started to compose herself, she knew this was not the time to have a hissy fit. She looked in the mirror and was startled seeing herself as a mess, she started fixing her bun and started putting on powdered make up and finished off with putting on her red lipstick and smiled.

"Ah, much better," she put her lipstick down and turned away from the mirror and went to the window where she stared out into the distance, "Well then Anubis, if that is the case I will change it myself. She will not be more beautiful than me and she will not stand in my way in arranging Miho to marry prince Tristan."

"_What do you plan to do?"_

Medea turned around with determination on her painted face. "I'm going to do something I should have done when she was a child. Let's see how fair she is when she's dead!"

_"You plan to kill her?"_ Anubis asked in surprise.

"Yes, I will have her killed! I hated that girl when I first met her, I knew she would become competition for Miho and I did everything in my power to make sure Miho is on top. But now that I know the prince can see through her rags she is a bigger threat than ever, I'm going to do what I should've done when I took over the kingdom. I just need to make sure the prince and his pale companion don't discover my plot.

_"Fear not my queen,"_ Anubis says, _"The boy Ryou is distracted by the new baker in your castle."_

"What?" Medea says in confusion, "You mean the new girl, Daiana?"

Anubis changed the image of his mirror and in front of Medea was Ryou sitting on a chair. He sat back and his stomach was swollen and was groaning from a stomach ache but was satisfied, Daiana was sitting next to him giving him an apologetic look and wiped his mouth with a napkin. They started laughing and were having a good time, while Ryou started blushing.

Medea had a twisted look on her face, "How disgusting, the pale boy is more pathetic than I expected...no matter.." Medea went to her drawer and opened, she ended up grabbing a large dagger and it sheethed in the light as it reached the pointed part.

"And now it's time to put an end to that brat."

Medea started to unlock the door and opened it. She shut the door behind her and left.

The figure hide in the shadows and was shocked from what it heard, it turned its direction to Medea's door. It twisted the handle and it opened, Medea failed to realize that she had forgotten to lock the door afterwards. It looked around in the room until it saw Medea's jewelry box, it went over and opened it and saw rubies, diamonds, pearls and gems.

The figure took off the hood of its black cloak and was revealed to be a man. He was tall and built, he was tanned and had velvet blue eyes with a scar under his right eye, his white was unruly and he had a giant grin on his face.

"Perfect," he says, "these should be worth a lot, and now it's time I take my leave."

The thief looked around and saw the mirror and cocked an eyebrow as he saw the dog on top of it, "Unusual mirror, but no matter...though I wonder who that queen was talking to in here?"

* * *

_**And so Serenity becomes a threat to Medea, and now the thief is getting suspicious of her majesty:)**_


	3. The Huntsman and the Threat

_Welcome back:) Enjoy._

* * *

"Ugh, I don't think I can eat another bite." Ryou groaned as he held his swollen stomach.

Daiana started to rub his belly and started apologizing "Oh Ryou, I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you a tummy ache."

For the last thirty minutes Ryou was eating all of Daiana's cooking. He was stuffing his face none stop with her roast beef, chop potato's, strawberries with cream, molten chocolate lava cake and ribs,

Ryou looks over at Daiana with a weak smile.

"Don't apologize, I should have stopped at the strawberries with cream and ended it there." he gave a weak laugh until his stomach growled miserably and he groaned in pain and it alarmed the girl.

"Oh you poor thing." Daiana says and she bushes her fingers through his white hair and put her hand on his cheek.

Ryou blushed as he felt her warm hand on his face. He looks at her and she was smiling at him, her cheeks were a rosy color, Ryou felt a smile curl on his lips as he saw her brown eyes twinkling.

Daiana takes her hand off of his face and got up from the chair, "I'll go get you some water for you."

Ryou saw her leave to get a cup and fill it up with water as she hummed cheerfully. The sunlight shun through the window and kissed her face, she was still smiling and Ryou could have sworn she was glowing.

_"She is pretty cute,"_ Ryou thought, _"she is the sweetest girl I ever met, I don't think I ever met anyone who can bake a souffle to such perfection before and not break a sweat."_

Daiana turned to look at Ryou with a curious look and Ryou flushed again. Daiana smiled at him again as she came over with the cup of water, Ryou was still feeling ill so he couldn't take the cup physically in his hands. Daiana tilted his head back and he started to drink the water, it wasn't long until he finished and Daiana continued to rub his hair with a sympathetic look.

"You'll feel better in no time." She says assured.

Ryou closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you Daiana, despite the fact that I may have filled my stomach to the point of bursting like a bag full of silver. This was the most delicious meal I had ever eaten, you truly have a gift."

Daiana looked away. "Well I can't say it's the best."

Ryou opened his eyes. "It is, you are the best cook I ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Daiana looks at Ryou in surprise. "You really mean it?"

Ryou nodded, he sat up and looked nervous as he scratched his face with his index finger,"Say Daiana, there is something I want to ask you about."

"Yes Ryou?" Daiana says as she looks at Ryou.

Ryou gulped and he was starting to heat up, "Well um..I was wondering..since we had such a splendid time, and your food was delicious. Maybe we can-"

"RYOU!" Exclaimed a female voice in a sing-song tone.

Daiana, Ryou and the other bakers in the kitchen turned their heads and they heard footsteps. It wasn't long until Miho was at the entrance, the chefs muttered silently and while the women rolled their eyes.

"I've looked all over for-" She froze as she saw Ryou on the chair with Daiana standing over him.

Miho's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped as she saw the two of them. The shock vanished and was filled rage and jealousy, she marched towards them.

"Baker girl! What is the meaning of this!?" Miho demanded.

Daiana winced back, "What do you mean?"

Miho snarled, "I mean what are you doing with Ryou!?" Miho looked at the table where the food Ryou ate was, she glared at Daiana, "You fed him your disgusting food! How dare you do such a thing!"

Miho cupped Ryou's face with a concerned look, "Ryou I do apologize if this woman made you sick. Rest assure it will never happen again."

Ryou blinked, "What?" Ryou got up from his chair and out of Miho's grip, "no her food didn't make me sick. Well it did but it was because I ate too much! she didn't do anything to me honest!"

Miho shushed Ryou, "Please, you don't need to cover for her. She needs to face the consequences for her actions for what she did."

Ryou tried to speak, "You don't understand prince-"

"By the way baker" Miho interrupted Ryou and sounded disgusted "My mother wanted me to find Ryou and the prince to bring them back to her, and if Ryou is still ill by then because of your food, you better find yourself a job somewhere else, is that understood?"

Daiana was shocked and wanted to say something, but she couldn't find any words. She bowed her head sadly, "Y-yes, your majesty."

Daiana moved passed the princess and Ryou quickly. Ryou called to her.

"Daiana!"

Daiana stopped and looked back at him, Miho looked at Ryou in disbelief.

Ryou smiled. "I'll see you later?"

Daiana blinked, then she smiled. "Of course, see you later Ryou."

Ryou waved at Daiana as she left. He stopped waving and just stared out into space with a dreamy look on his face, Miho looked back and forth until she put the pieces together and began to worry.

_"Oh no! Ryou actually likes the baker! I have to do something to make him forget about her or else he will never fall in love with me!"_

Miho was panicking. It was clear she is infatuated with Ryou, but seeing that he is staring off at the door and had a smile on his face Daiana was sure to win his heart. Miho was furious, she is a princess, beautiful and she has the money and any man would be crazy not to fall in love with her. Daiana is just a baker girl someone who is of low-class, what can that girl possibly offer Ryou?

In Miho's mind, nothing.

She wrapped herself around the white-haired boys arm, "Come on Ryou, Miho will show you a great time!" she said cheerfully and started to drag Ryou out.

Ryou was very uncomfortable around Miho. She was pushy, demanding and how she talked to Daiana was very disrespectful. But Ryou remained silent for Tristan's sake to help Black Dragon and was going to stay polite, no matter what.

But in his heart he hopes to see Daiana again, Ryou was starting to take a liking to the girl and they could become very good friends.

* * *

Medea paced the floor in the throne room, she stopped as she took out the dagger and stared at it with malice in her eyes.

The door opened and Medea turned her head and smirked, "Oh good, you're here." she says.

The person in her room was a man almost seven feet tall, he has cropped blonde hair that stood up and piercing blue eyes. He was giant like with not only his abnormal height but he had big muscles to, he wore a blue shirt with a pair of brown gloves with a pair of gray tights and brown boots.

The blonde man held up a piece of paper and pointed at it, "Well given that this note says to come here I couldn't ignore the invitation," he crumpled the note in his giant hand, "and I also saw that your men destroyed my house and I demand an explanation."

Medea huffed the man, "I had to get your attention somehow, besides I heard of your reputation of being a huntsman in the area and I need your services."

The man glared at the woman. "But you had to destroy my home for that?"

Medea snapped her fingers, "Not only that, Raphael is it? I also heard you are a tough nut to crack."

Two guards were coming out of the door. The man Raphael suddenly went wide-eyed in horror and was pale, the guards were dragging two young men into the room, one had spiky fluffy brown hair with blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt with brown pants and dark boots. The other man was tall and lean, he had red hair that was shaped like a mushroom and had piercing grey eyes and was wearing a lavender colored shirt with dark purple pants and dark boots. They were tied up and were pushed into the room.

"Ugh! Let us go you bloody git's!" exclaimed the spiky haired boy.

"Valon! Alister!" Raphael exclaimed in panic.

He tried to rush over to them but Medea stopped him.

"Not so fast my dear huntsman," she says and the guards put their swords against the other men's necks.

Raphael stopped and Medea smirked.

"Like I said, I heard you are hard to break. But when I heard you have friends I made a wild guess and believed they would be your reason to do my biding."

Raphael gritted his teeth and gave Medea a terrifying look of pure rage, "I have no idea what kind of sick joke you're playing! but you will release my friends this instant!"

"Before I do that my dear huntsman, I want you to do something for me." Medea says as she checks her nails.

Raphael tightened his fists. "And if I refuse?"

Medea gave Raphael a warning look, "You do not want to cross that barrier young man. Because if you don't do what I tell you, those two are going to have an early grave, are willing to risk their lives by refusing my request?"

"Raphael! Whatever you, do not accept anything from her!" Alister says with his voice hoarse.

Raphael looks over at Alister surprise, while the guard holding Alister was annoyed.

"Shut up!" the guard turned Alister's head and punched him, and Alister let out a yell.

Valon and Raphael were wide-eyed, "Alister!" Valon exclaimed, then he looked at the guard who hit his friend with pure anger in his eyes, "Why you!" Valon stood up and head butted the man and started fighting with the other guard, until one of the guards kicked Valon in the stomach and the young man tumbled over in pain.

Raphael was horrified, "No! Stop it!"

Medea chuckled, "It will only get worse if you don't coöperate, but I must admit the young man has quite a lot of energy."

One of the guards picked Valon up by his hair, the young teenager was still in pain and winced while the guard laughed, "How does it feel now, punk?"

Valon glared at the man, "D-damn you!"

"Valon stop!" Alister says in pain, "it'll just get worse. Don't provoke them to do more damage."

"Quite right you are, young man," Medea says with a smirk, then she napped her fingers.

The guards picked up their swords and placed them near Alister and Valon's throats, Raphael felt his stomach drop from the sight.

"Now, if you want your friends to live, you will do what I want..if not...off with their heads."

Raphael stared at his comrade's. Valon looked at the sword at his neck in fear while Alister was equally horrified, the swords was dangerously starting to draw blood from Alister's neck as the guard started to go a bit deeper with a sick smile on his expression.

Raphael looked down with a frown, he knew he had no choice now. If he doesn't help Medea, his friends will die on the spot.

"What do you want me to do?"

Valon and Alister were wide-eyed in shock when Raphael gave in. They felt the pressure from the swords leave their neck as Medea silently told her guards to put their weapons away.

"..R-Raph?" Valon says in disbelief.

Medea smiled, "That's better, there is a little pest that I want you to take care of. I plan to send her out of the kingdom for her to get firewood outside the kingdom, I want you to go to the woods while she is distracted. And kill her."

Alister and Valon were stunned.

Raphael was equally shocked, "Kill? look your majesty, you may not know this but huntsmen hunt and kill animals, not people. I am not a murderer!"

Valon snarled, "Tha's righ'! Raph is no murderer!"

Alister glared at the queen, "How could you ask Raphael to commit such an act!?"

Medea glared at the two men, "If you two must know, the girl I want dead has caused me nothing but problems since day one. And your friend, the Huntsman, is going to help me solve my problem, permanently."

"Well 'e won' do it! Raph would never kill anyone! Not even for an old bag like you!" Valon exclaimed.

Medea became angry and snapped, "You shut your mouth, you reprobate! Or I will have you executed!"

Alister looked at Valon with a glare, "Valon, that's enough! Don't make her get angry anymore than she already is."

Medea glared venomously at Raphael, "The choice is yours, Huntsman!"

Raphael was torn, how could he kill someone? Especially someone he has never met? And for what? Because of the queen? Then he looked at Alister and Valon again, who are bruised and beaten badly, and remembered the queen's threat. He couldn't lose his friends, he just couldn't.

"...I'll do it."

Valon's jaw dropped, "What!? Raph please you can't do this! You can't kill someone just to save us!"

Alister was shocked as well, "Raphael, don't kill someone for us! You're better than this, you're a huntsman, not a murderer! You'll never forgive yourself if you go through with this-"

"I have no choice guys!" Raphael yelled at his friends.

They were silent from Raphael's sudden harsh tone of voice, Raphael was angry but it was at himself for what he was about to do, his eyes softened with a hint of sadness in them, "I have to do this guys...I'd rather have the blood of the innocent on my hands than lose you two..."

Alister and Valon gave Raphael sad expressions, "...Raph.." Valon says sadly.

Medea smirked," Excellent choice," Medea says, "and I will give you two gold bricks as a reward when the job is done."

Raphael gave her a stern expression. "I don't want any gold, I want Valon and Alister back, safe and unharmed. And if they end up hurt when I get back..rest assure you there will be consequences, queen or not."

Medea sighed in annoyance, "Fine very well," she walked over to a table and picked up a gold box with a heart in front of it and showed it to the huntsman, "and to make sure you have proof that you did the deed. I want you to bring back her heart in this box. Understood huntsman?"

Raphael was silent for a moment "...Yes your majesty."

"Good," she gave the box to the giant man, "now begone, and do not fail me or you will come back to your friends carcasses instead."

Raphael got up and started walking to the door, he stopped and looked at his friends. Valon gave him a sad look while Alister had a grimace expression, Raphael didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill anybody. Why would he want to? but he had no choice, his friend's lives are on the line and he didn't want to lose them, Raphael felt a never-ending conflict in himself. This is against everything he believed in.

Raphael looked at them in grief, "I'm sorry guys, but I have no choice." Raphael left the room.

Medea put her hands on her hips with a smile curled on her lips, "That was almost to easy. But still after she's gone from existence, I will once again be the most beautiful maiden in the land!" Medea laughed.

Alister glared at the queen, "I highly doubt that."

Medea blinked and glared at the red-headed man, "What are you blabbering about!?"

"Ha!" Valon says with a mocking smile, "face it queenie! You are past your prime see? I mean 'ow ol' are you?"

Medea became annoyed, "That is none of your concern!"

"You're right, because it should only concern you," Alister says, "you have destroyed this kingdom ever since you took over. Every man, woman and child is starving to death because of you neglect and all you care about is your appearance. I'm sorry but you should be more concerned about the well-being of the people rather seeing crinkle's at the corner of your eyes."

Medea was furious and walked over to Alister and slapped him hard. It caused him to turn his head and hair went all over the place, Medea was angry. But then stopped as she noticed something about the red-head, she looked at him closely as his hair started to fall back into place.

Alister looked at Medea and glared, "I take it that you are satisfied with your personal vendetta against me?"

Medea moved closer, "Tell me, where exactly did you come from?"

"The house you burnt down? What else?" Alister says flatly and annoyed.

"...I mean before you lived in that house. You don't seem to be from around these parts." Medea says.

Alister blinked but continued to glare, "I don't know what you mean."

Medea looked at him closely, "..There is something...off about you..somewhat...unusual, it's like you are completely out of place right now."

Alister started to pale from what she was saying, she was about to lift his chin.

"THIEF!"

A voice exclaimed from the halls. Medea and the two guards shot up and they heard footsteps pacing on the ground from other guards chasing something.

"My queen! We should go and see what's going on!" Says one of the guards.

"It could be serious!" Says the other guard.

Medea scowled, as much as she wants to get a better look at Alister, she knew that it would have to wait.

'Alright, go out there and see what's going on!" Medea commanded, and the guards left. Medea glared at Valon and Alister, "there have better be no funny business when I return!" and she leaves the room.

Alister wasted no time and he weakly got up and went over to the empty suit of armor. It was holding a sword and Alister started to go up and down against it to cut the rope.

Valon blinked, "Alister? Wha' are you doing mate?"

"Cutting myself free, what else?" Alister says, the rope was finally cut and it was unraveling around him.

Alister rubbed his arms and grabbed the sword to go cut Valon's rope, "We have no time to waste, we need to find Raphael and get out of here as fast as possible." Alister finally cut Valon free.

"Righ', but we need to be quick. The ol' bag sent 'im out to kill some girl, and if he kills 'er and see's us free, e'll never forgive 'imself." Valon says.

"Which is why we have to leave now and find him before he does the deed." Alister says and helps Valon up.

Valon nodded, "Righ'...by the way, why was tha' Banshee lookin' at you like' that?

Alister froze a bit,"...She thought there was something...unusual about me."

Valon was confused, "Wha' are you..."Valon's eye's suddenly went wide, "Oh no! She knows!?"

"No," Alister says, "she doesn't, but after she hit me, she might have seen something when she hit me...and I don't plan to find out what she will do next if we stay here."

Valon nodded, "Righ', we can't le' the she-devil know who you really are. An' we certainly can' let Raph' do 'er dirty work."

"Right, now let's go."

Alister and Valon left the room as fast as possible to find their friend.

* * *

_**Oh my, looks like Ryou met someone, and poor Raphael being torn between his friends and his duty as a Huntsman from Medea, and what is it about Alister that Medea finds interesting and that Valon and probably Raphael knows? Tune in for the next chapter:)**_


End file.
